Emrys' Theme Park
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Hard working Arthur Pendragon takes a few well deserved days off work and decides to go to the new theme park that has opened, determined to have a great and relaxing time. That is until he meets Merlin. AU
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_**

**_Here I go with another Merlin :D_**

**_This will have seven chapters a chapter a day. I want to thank Forevercullen for her help with this :D x_**

**_Summary: Hard working Arthur Pendragon takes a few well deserved days off work and decides to go to the new theme park that has opened, determined to have a great and relaxing time. That is until he meets Merlin. AU_**

**_Warning: Malexmale. AU. Ygraine alive, Nice Uther._**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D_**

* * *

Uther Pendragon head of one of the best lawyer firms going was sat at his desk, he had just finished going over the paperwork his son Arthur had done and smiled. He knew he pushed his son hard with this project but how he has drawn up this proposal he was glad he did. He knew Arthur would do it but also knew that Arthur himself didn't believe he could which was why he pushed him in the first place.

He reached over and picked up his phone and pressed a button. "Ygraine dear could you come in here please?"

Seconds later his wife walked through the door with a file in her hand. "You know you don't have to be my secretary dear."

"I know love. But I can't just sit at home. I have to be doing something and what better thing to do then to keep you in line at work and remind you of things you forget and sort out all your paperwork. Plus it's nice that I get to go to bed with the boss."

Uther chuckled. "He has done it Ygraine. Arthur has drawn up this proposal and I couldn't have done it any better myself."

"Good. At least now you can give our poor boy a few days off work. I want grandchildren Uther and that is not going to happen if you keep our son here all the time."

"I know dear. What about Morgana?"

"She says she and Leon are trying but we can't rely on our only daughter for grandchildren."

"That we can't. I think I will go and give our son the great news and a well deserved few days off." Uther kissed his wife and then left the office.

* * *

Five minutes later Uther was stood outside his son's office, knocking on the door.

"Enter."

Uther walked in and saw his son sat at his desk, leaned forwards slightly reading a document, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his shirt undone by a few buttons at the collar. "Son."

Arthur looked up from his work and gave his father a tired smile. "Did they not go for it?" Arthur sighed.

"Oh yes. Arthur that was the best proposal I have ever seen, you need more faith in yourself. I couldn't have done better if I tried."

"Now who needs to have more faith father, I learned from you after all." Arthur smiled.

Uther smiled back. "Well it is Thursday afternoon. Get yourself home Arthur. I don't want to see you in this office until next Wednesday."

"Father, I can work. I'm perfectly capable to do so." Arthur said surprised.

"Arthur son you are tired. I know you are. I can see it; your mother can see it. Go home and relax or go out and have fun, either way I don't want to see you here until next Wednesday. It is the least I can do after what you have just done for us son."

"But..." Arthur sighed. "Thank you, I guess it would be nice to get out of the office maybe try and pick up a girl or two." Arthur laughed. "But mostly I think I'll be in bed sleeping."

"Get your sleep son and tomorrow or over the weekend you should try out some of those new theme parks that have opened, I take your mother a lot, really helps you wind down."

"I'll give them a go. Thank you again father." Arthur smiled and yawned.

"You are welcome son. See you Wednesday but make sure your mother hears from you before." he said and left the office.

Arthur smiled and packed up his things before locking up his office and leaving the building. Arthur had gone home and showered before collapsing onto his bed where he slept for a few hours. He woke up, ordered take out and after eating and a bit of cleaning and watching the news he was fast asleep again, only this time he never made it to the bed.

He woke up when a loud noise sounded, he lifted his head from the cushion and saw that he had fell asleep with the telly on. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and saw that adverts where on, he sat up and watched the next advert that came on. It was advertising a new theme park that had just opened. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was shining. Good day for a trip to the theme park. With that thought in mind Arthur stood up and had his breakfast before showering and dressing for the day.

* * *

When Arthur walked through the Park gates he saw a number of rides he made a note of where the roller coasters were. He really wanted to go on the one with the big drop, he would have to come back another day to go on the one with water even though he could see that the park had full body drier he still had no wish to get wet.

Arthur made his way over to one of the wheels, he wanted to go for the ones not meant for children under ten and thanks to his map he was able to avoid the children side of the park all together, after going on many of the rides and feeling dizzy from being spun round at fast speeds Arthur thought it was time to get something to eat and see what kind of games this place offered and the awards. Arthur expected the prices for the food to be more than six pounds seeing as entrance only cost him two pounds but when it was his turn to pay his meal only cost him three pounds and fifty pence. Arthur couldn't help but wonder how a Park this size could run properly with the prices they charge.

After finishing his meal Arthur headed over to the game side wondering if maybe he could pick up a girl by winning her a big stuffed animal. Of course Arthur knew he would have to win a lot of games to earn the tokens but it had been a few weeks since he had gotten laid and was willing to spend a bit of time and money in order to get some release.

Arthur was still shocked that he only had to pay a pound for each game and he knew that he would be coming home with some of the fifty pound he had taken with him thinking the theme was going to be over the top with hung prices and shit rides, but he was happy to be proven wrong.

"I bet I can score more than you." a voice whispered in his ear.

Arthur turned round and looked at the raven haired man standing too close to him. "Bet you can't. But what would you get if you did win?"

"Why I want a kiss. But if you win I will see to it that you don't pay for anything else for the rest of the day."

"And how are you going to do that? It's not like this place is over the top. And for your information I'm straight." Arthur replied.

"I don't care which way you swing, kissing me can't be any different than kissing a female surely. Although saying that I have turned a few straight men. Will you be the next one on my list I wonder? As for the prices here. I hear they are more wealthy and more popular than any other theme parks, yes the rides and games and food is cheap but you go to one of those expensive theme parks I bet you won't find it as packed and as popular as this one."

"I'm not going to be on your list. The only cock I touch is my own so my answer is no." Arthur snapped making a few people look over.

"Who said anything about your cock? As lovely as I'm sure it is. I was just on about a kiss. Afraid you are going to lose? Or secretly hoping you will?"

"Fine. You'll get your kiss if you win, which I know you won't. But if I win I want you to leave me alone." Arthur growled.

"You don't want me to pay for your rides for the rest of the day?"

"I think I can manage a few pounds, won't break the bank." Arthur replied.

After the game the brunet turned to the blond. "Congratulations on your win. My name is Merlin. You are?"

"Not interested. Good bye Merlin." Arthur said as he walked away.

"Surely a name won't hurt." Merlin called out making the blond stop and look over his shoulder. Merlin smiled and held his hand out. "You won fair and square; it was nice to meet you..."

"James, now good day." With that Arthur walked off.

"Oh it is a good day." Merlin smiled and let his eyes drop to Arthur's arse.

* * *

Arthur had gone home not long after that and despite how much he tried to forget that man Merlin challenge him and what he wanted if he won he couldn't stop thinking about it. What would have happened if he lost? He would have had to kiss him. What would it be like? Arthur shook his head. No. He liked women, not men. He fancied going on that ride with all the water though. Tomorrow he would go again and take his swimming shorts with him.

The next day Arthur changed in one of the rooms available and was even shocked to see that you could rent out a locker if you planned on going on more than one water ride while you were still wet, Arthur thought it was a good idea to place all the water rides together that way you're not walking around in wet clothes going to the next ride which could be on the other side of the park.

Arthur had just come down from the water slide and was walking round to try out the underwater ride, it was like a rollercoaster that dipped into a large pool filled with fish. But on his way round he bumped into Merlin.

"Just my luck. I get to see you not only nearly naked but wet also." Merlin said, looking him up and down with a smile on his face.

Arthur sighed. "Now what do you want?"

"Nothing, seeing you like that I already have what I want, perfect for wank material."

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked shocked.

"You heard me." Merlin looked around. "You want me to say it louder? How about the next water slide you go on I join you and race you to the bottom."

"For what another kiss? No thank you." Arthur said trying to walk away.

"I wasn't going to say kiss but now you mention it. Couldn't stop thinking about you yesterday and thanks to the image in front of me I have an even better one now. What are the terms then if you win?"

"I said I wasn't taking you up on your little game." Arthur snapped.

"I know you did but that was yesterday, today is a whole new one. So... terms?"

"No, why are you bothering me?" Arthur demanded.

"I am sorry I didn't know I was, someone like me it is hard to meet new people and make friends, ever had someone wanting to be your friend because of your background and not interested in who you really are?"

"Of course, all the time. But you don't see me coming on a little strong; I mean you're boarding the line between sexual harassment." Arthur replied.

"I am? I thought I was flirting, you didn't think about me at all yesterday?"

"I told you I don't swing that way and you continued and no I didn't think of you." Arthur lied. "I was too busy."

"Really? I must be losing my touch. I thought it had worked when I saw you again today."

"That you are, seeing as I only came to try out the water side of the park."

"Race then?"

Arthur sighed. "No. But thank you."

"Come on what have you got to lose? Scared?"

"I said no, if you continue then I will have to do something about it." Arthur snapped.

"What will you do? Never come here again?"

"Heard of Pendragon lawyers? I am one of them, back off and quit following me or I will make sure you never step foot in another theme park."

Merlin smirked. "You want to bring lawyers into this? Okay I will have my lawyer meet with yours and see what happens then and I guarantee you I will win. You won't be able to ban me from this theme park no matter how hard you try."

"We'll see about that." Arthur said.

"Okay then. Tomorrow morning at eleven in the cafe just inside the main gates, you bring your lawyer and I will bring mine."

"I don't need to bring my lawyer I am one." Arthur snapped.

"And you really think you can win against mine?" Merlin asked, a small smile on his face.

"I'm the best, so give it your best shot."

"Oh my lawyer will. This is going to be fun. Until tomorrow James." Merlin smiled and walked away.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter two up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_**

**_Here I go with another Merlin :D_**

**_This will have seven chapters a chapter a day. I want to thank Forevercullen for her help with this :D x_**

**_Summary: Hard working Arthur Pendragon takes a few well deserved days off work and decides to go to the new theme park that has opened, determined to have a great and relaxing time. That is until he meets Merlin. AU_**

**_Warning: Malexmale. AU. Ygraine alive, Nice Uther._**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D_**

* * *

Merlin turned a corner and jumped when he felt someone grab his arm. "What are you playing at Merlin?"

"Nothing father. Just having some fun. That man you saw me talking to he is a lawyer, says he works at the Pendragon company, says he will make sure I never step foot in a theme park again, giving who our lawyer is I doubt he will win. This is going to be fun."

"What have you been doing to him son?"

"Nothing, just challenging him to games and flirting which he says boards the line of sexual harassment, I think it's because he says he is straight and now he is starting to wonder."

Balinor shook his head. "I will call our lawyer and get him here for when?"

"Eleven in the morning."

Balinor nodded. "He will be here."

* * *

The next day Arthur walked into the cafe at eleven o'clock on the dot and saw Merlin stood there with a smile on his face, next to a man who was sat down. "This your lawyer?"

"Oh no. This is my father. Our lawyer will be here in a few minutes."

Arthur nodded and sat down.

A few minutes later the door opened and Balinor stood up. "Uther how are you?" he asked.

Arthur turned around. "Father?"

"Arthur!"

"You said it was James." Merlin said.

"James? That's his middle name. Arthur are you the one who wants to make sure Mr Emrys doesn't step foot in this theme park again?"

"Yes he...Emrys? As in..." he turned to see a smiling Merlin.

"As in Emrys park. My father is the owner of this one but I do own the smaller one. So, shall we get this over with?"

Uther looked at Merlin and Balinor. "Could you excuse us please?"

Balinor and Merlin nodded and father and son left the cafe leaving both lawyers in there alone.

"Are you out of your mind?" Uther said as soon as the door closed.

"Father I didn't know who he was I only knew him by his first name."

"It seems he didn't know yours at all."

"Father he was pissing me off."

"So you tried to get him banned from his own father's theme park!"

"I didn't know that at the time."

"Obviously not. Arthur son the Emrys' are our biggest clients. Damn it Arthur how can you be so childish?"

"Me childish? If he took no for an answer and didn't continue to flirt with me and challenge me to games I wouldn't be here now."

Uther sighed. "Arthur these are our biggest clients, I personally handle all their legal stuff and you could have lost us them."

"Sorry father. There must be something I can do. I will apologise."

"You will do more than apologise. I heard you told Merlin that what he was doing borders the line of sexual harassment, Arthur it was flirting and challenging you to a game."

"He said me in my swimming shorts was wank material for him."

"How you are built Arthur I am not surprised. You will do more than apologise Arthur you will make friends with Merlin and get to know him."

"What!?"

"You heard me. We can't lose them Arthur. Now go out there, introduce yourself properly and get to know Merlin, you never know you might have plenty in common." and with that, Uther left the cafe.

* * *

Outside Balinor was having words with his son. "You need to apologise to Arthur, you knowing where he worked and who our lawyer is you knew full well what would have happened. What if Arthur wasn't his son? You could have got him sacked."

"Sorry dad I didn't think like that. I saw Arthur and I was gone, you know what I am like when nervous, I come on a little strong."

"Then you need to explain that to Arthur, no doubt his father has told him to apologise to you when it wasn't even his fault. You apologise, explain and say you will no longer bother him."

Merlin dropped his head. "Yes father."

* * *

Five minutes later Arthur walked out and saw his father talking to Balinor, both of them laughing quietly and Merlin stood on his own.

"I want to apologise for my rash behaviour, it was childish of me to take it that far when all you were doing was flirting and trying to make a new friend by challenging me to games."

"No I am sorry Arthur. It was wrong of me to do that, I just saw you and was gone and I get nervous around people I like."

"So you really do like me like that?"

Merlin smiled. "Yes Arthur. I know you don't mean that as no doubt you was told to apologise to me. But it is me. I won't bother you again Arthur."

"No Merlin. Yes Father did talk to me but I realised myself, I would like us to be friends, get to know each other."

Merlin raised his head. "Really?"

Arthur sighed. "No. Father told me to apologise and make friends with you."

"Don't worry Arthur. We wouldn't have gone to another lawyer company, the Pendragon lawyers are the best going. No doubt it will all go to you when your father retires?"

"Yes."

Merlin nodded. "Do you want to become friends or do you wish for me to leave you alone?"

"We can be friends Merlin." Arthur said, smiling.

Merlin smiled back. "Uther?" he called out.

Uther and Balinor walked over to them both. "Yes?"

"I thank you for how you handle my father's theme parks and how you have been handling mine and if it is alright with you I would like Arthur to handle my theme park from now on."

"Arthur?"

"I see no problem with that father. If you think I can handle it."

"Do you think you can son?"

"I won't know until I try."

"Exactly." Merlin smiled. "Everyone has to start somewhere. Can he then Uther?"

Uther nodded and smiled. "Of course he can. Arthur you will be having meetings often with Merlin."

"That's okay, we are going to try and be friends now anyway."

Uther nodded. "Good lad." he shook Merlin and Balinor's hand and left.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "I am back at work on Wednesday, father will bring me up to date and I will come and see you Thursday morning."

"About ten o'clock shall be fine. See you then Arthur."

When Merlin walked towards the rides Arthur walked over to Balinor. "Is he ever at his own theme park?"

Balinor laughed. "Yes, he is off until Tuesday, having people look after it for him and said he tends to enjoy himself. That's where he met you."

"Funny that. That's how I met Merlin."

"Are you staying for a while Arthur?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I might for a bit. Nice to meet you Mr Emrys."

"Balinor please."

Arthur nodded. "Balinor." he said, shaking the man's hand before walking off in the same direction Merlin did.

* * *

The following Thursday Arthur pulled up outside what he knew to be Merlin's theme park and got out of his car, briefcase in hand as he headed on up and gave his name and state of business over to the woman who smiled and let him in, showing him to Merlin's office.

Arthur walked into the office and saw another woman at the desk. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Mr Emrys." Arthur informed her.

"He is not available right now. Would you like to make an appointment to come and see him when he is?"

"I already have an appointment that should have started a few minutes ago. I will not make another one. Now get your boss out here!" Arthur snapped.

"My boss isn't in the office he is out in the park somewhere. If it is that much of an important meeting you can either wait whilst I page him or you can go and look for him."

"No, you're going to inform your boss that he will have to call my office to make an appointment. I don't like my time wasted." Arthur demanded before walking out the door.

"But sir..." the woman called out but Arthur was already out of the door.

* * *

Arthur was heading to the exit when he heard three very familiar words. "I challenge you." Arthur turned and saw Merlin in a suit similar to his. He was kneeling down a big grin on his face smiling when the kid laughed.

Arthur stood and watched as Merlin played with the boy at a game. "Oh you won. Well as champion what would you like?"

"Umm free rides and food and drink all day."

"Luke!" the boys mum said.

Merlin laughed. "He's alright. Well you won fair and square." Merlin took some paper out of his pocket and wrote something down. "Can I have your name please?" He asked.

"Louisa Stevens." the woman answered.

Merlin nodded and continued to write before signing his name. "Okay just hand this over whenever you want to go on a ride or have a drink or food, show ID and enjoy the rest of your day."

Thank you so much." the woman said.

"Thank you." The little boy said, hugging Merlin before walking away with his mum.

"I saw that." Arthur said coming over to Merlin. "You let him win."

"Of course I did. You saw the woman, she looked as though a couple of more rides is all she can afford. I do this a lot."

"That's very nice of you." Arthur commented. "Anyway I should be heading back now."

"Why? I am only ten minutes late." Merlin said, checking his watch.

"Yes but I have another appointment at twelve and that is twenty minutes away, I need that time to get downtown to my office where the meeting is being held." Arthur replied.

"Oh. Okay we can go on through what we need to on the way to your office then. Which one is your car?"

"Huh? Who said anything about you coming with me?" Arthur asked.

"Well we can go over what we need to in the car on the way to your office. It is just talking, you can talk and drive at the same time can't you?"

"Of course I can. But you do understand that I have a few more meetings after this one and paperwork to do. I won't be able to bring you back." Arthur informed him.

"I am capable of getting on a bus Arthur."

"Yes I know that Merlin." Arthur sighed. "My car is over there if you're coming. And don't touch my stereo."

"Love the car, looking like you do in a car like this I bet you have no problems getting laid. Is that right?"

"I've had a few ladies in the back." Arthur smirked.

"Ugh. It works then, doesn't for me to pick up men, mind you I am not surprised as I haven't got the looks you have." he sighed and got inside the car.

Arthur laughed and joined Merlin in the car. "Maybe it's your wingman."

"What?"

"You never had a wingman before? You know a friend that checks out the chicks for you and makes sure you avoid the crazy ones." Arthur asked as he started driving.

"We could do that, how you look blokes will throw themselves at you, you then say you are straight but you have a friend who will be interested and point them in my direction."

"Umm sure but does it have to be a gay bar?" Arthur asked.

"It can be a bar for gay as well as straight people."

"Sure, we can give it a go." Arthur smiled.

"Really? Great! When are you free next?"

"I don't know. I'll check my planner when at the offices." Arthur said.

"Okay. So this business we need to get done..."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter three up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_**

**_Here I go with another Merlin :D_**

**_This will have seven chapters a chapter a day. I want to thank Forevercullen for her help with this :D x_**

**_Summary: Hard working Arthur Pendragon takes a few well deserved days off work and decides to go to the new theme park that has opened, determined to have a great and relaxing time. That is until he meets Merlin. AU_**

**_Warning: Malexmale. AU. Ygraine alive, Nice Uther._**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D_**

* * *

By the time they arrived at Arthur's office they had concluded their business. "So when are you free then?" Merlin asked as he sat on the sofa in Arthur's office. "Very comfy this is. Perfect for sex... you haven't had sex on this with any girls have you?"

"If I say yes will you get off it?" Arthur smirked.

"No. You told me you had sex in your car and I still sat in that."

"True but you didn't really have a choice we were moving, unless you wanted to duck and roll that is." Arthur laughed.

Merlin laughed. "So have you?"

"Don't tell my father but I've had sex everywhere within my office." Arthur winked.

Merlin merely nodded. "When are you free then?"

"Umm let me look." Arthur said turning to planner and flicking through the pages. "I can do next weekend."

"Ah Arthur glad I caught you." Uther said as he walked into the office. "Hello Merlin."

"Uther." Merlin smiled.

"I will be taking care of that meeting tonight so you have the night off. See you tomorrow."

"Looks like you are free tonight then." Merlin said when Uther left.

"Looks that way." Arthur replied.

"Great. Where do you want to go? What club? Are you fussy? I know a club for those who prefer both sexes, anyone is allowed in; just show your ID at the door."

"I guess we could."

"Great you want to meet there or you pick me up or I pick you up?"

"We're going tonight right?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."

"Alright well I get off at eight, why don't you meet me outside."

"Outside here? Don't you want to go home and shower and change first?"

"I got laid last night, and someone needs to be able to drive back. What you saying I don't look good as I am?" Arthur joked.

"You will never hear me say that Arthur. And thank you for that information, it's really brightened my day that... I'll see you at eight outside." and left the office before Arthur could reply.

* * *

That night Arthur walked out of the building and saw Merlin stood there in tight fitting jeans, tight top to match, laughing with someone, blushing when the man whispered in Merlin's ear.

For some reason unknown to Arthur he didn't like the idea of someone making Merlin blush but he chalked it up to the guy he was talking with, Arthur knew Gwaine would sleep with anything that walked.

"Merlin?" Arthur called out.

Merlin looked over. "Just a sec Arthur. I think I have clicked already, this man, Gwaine, wants my number."

"Yes I'm sure he will add it to the pretty little thing he was checking out earlier." Arthur muttered.

"What's that?" Merlin asked as he handed Gwaine a card with his number on.

"Just that Gwaine here has a thing for someone else. I think her name was Sarah or was that the flavour of last week?" Arthur asked as he took the card off Gwaine.

Merlin smiled. "Oh... you are one of them who will shag anyone if they stand still long enough?"

"Yes he is, now shall we leave?" Arthur said.

"Nice to meet you Gwaine." Merlin smiled and kissed his cheek before moving over to Arthur. "Ready when you are."

"Let's go now unless you wanna continue talking?" Arthur asked.

"Oh no. Hang on. Hey Gwaine why don't you come along." Merlin lowered his voice so only Arthur could hear. "At least we can shake him off in the club and fingers crossed he finds someone and will lose interest of trying to shag every secretary in the Pendragon company."

"Smart." Arthur smirked.

"What do you say then Gwaine?"

"Yeah alright."

* * *

Turns out Merlin was right, within ten minutes of getting into the club and getting a drink, Gwaine had disappeared into the crowd.

"You have been to this club before?" Merlin asked as he took a sip of his drink, bouncing his leg to the music.

"No, I normally just go down to my local; they always have two sweet chicks there." Arthur replied.

"It's a wonder you still get women, since I have known you I have only heard you refer to them as chicks."

"Well that is what they are, their hot twenty year old chicks." Arthur laughed.

"Twenty? You must be pushing close to thirty."

"So I still look young enough to get a twenty year old. I had this one, red haired name Tanya, twenty five; she was just sex on legs. She's the one I did it with in my office." Arthur replied.

"Really? Excuse me. Men's room." Merlin said and got up and left the table.

"Alright." Arthur said looking over the crowd.

Two minutes after Merlin left a blond walked over to the table. "Excuse me? I just wanted to ask, that man you are with, are you a couple?"

"What? No, I'm into women." Arthur said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to ask you friend out."

"Well as his friend I need to know more about you, I mean if I'm going to help him cheat on his boyfriend..." Arthur replied.

"He is with someone?"

"Yeah, he's out of the city at the moment visiting his brother. They been together for six years I think yesterday." Arthur continued. "Well I say boyfriend it's more like fiancé."

"Really?" the blond man nodded. "Thank you for telling me, wouldn't want to break up a relationship that strong."

As the man walked away Merlin came back and sat down, "blokes after you already?"

"Yes, see told you I didn't have to change. Sorry I tried but he likes his men blond." Arthur smiled sadly.

"That's okay. Want another drink?"

"Sure, last one for me, I'm driving remember." Arthur smiled.

"Okay." Merlin stood up and moved over to the bar where he saw Gwaine talking to the man he saw leave Arthur as he was coming back from the men's. "Hey Mrlin." Gwaine said as her ordered two drinks. "See that bloke?"

"The one with the blond hair?"

"That's him, he just came over and started to flirt with me, says he has a thing for brunets." he winked.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

When Gwaine walked away with his drinks he ordered his and Arthur's. He paid for the drinks and made his way back over to the table and stopped when he saw a man sat beside Arthur.

"...Married, him and Tony just got married last week, it's a shame he couldn't come but his mother is sick with the flu and with the baby Tony and Merlin didn't want to risk it." Arthur told the man.

"Mind you my Tony is good like that." Merlin said as he put the drinks down on the table.

"Yes, perfect catch." Arthur nodded.

"Would you excuse me and my friend please?" Merlin asked.

"Not at all." the man said as he stood up. "Congratulations on your wedding." he said, winking at Merlin before leaving.

Merlin sat down and raised one eyebrow at Arthur. "Well?"

"I was just doing my job as your wingman. He had crazy eyes. You never date a woman with crazy eyes same goes for men." Arthur picked up his drink.

"And that man you said prefers blonds? Gwaine said he started flirting with him as he has a thing for brunets."

"What? He told me he liked blonds. I'm sorry, bastard." Arthur sighed.

"Sorry for what? For lying to me or lying to others so I go home alone tonight?"

"Merlin you won't go home alone, you're going home with me remember I drove." Arthur laughed. "Look how about the next guy to come up to me I'll tell the truth. I'm only looking out for you."

"Sure you are looking out for me and not yourself?"

"Why would I have to look out for me?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. Why are you putting off every bloke that shows an interest in me?"

"There were just two guys. And I did it because they weren't right for you. Crazy eyes and all that." Arthur said.

"Yes so you keep saying."

* * *

Over the next twenty minutes a bloke who had been staring at Merlin made his way over. "Hello. My name is Peter."

Merlin smiled. "Merlin."

"Arthur." Arthur said.

"I don't know if you noticed but I have been watching you Merlin."

"No I didn't."

"Yes that because we're on a date." Arthur added.

"We are?"

"Of course sweetheart." Arthur smiled and pecked Merlin on the cheek.

"You sure?" the man asked. "You looked a little uncomfortable then." he said looking at Arthur.

"What? No I kiss my boyfriend all the time." Arthur said.

Merlin smiled and whispered to Arthur. "Prove it."

"So can you buzz off somewhere? Me and my boyfriend want to be alone." Arthur said.

Merlin smirked and sat on Arthur's lap. "Sorry." he said to the man as his arms went around Arthur's neck. This will teach him. He thought.

"That's okay, nice to have met you both."

"Good bye now." Arthur said kissing Merlin's neck.

"Okay Arthur I am confused, if you were gay and wanted me I would have understood all that."

"Come on Merlin the guy screamed stalker." Arthur replied moving his lips away from Merlin's neck.

"No... He didn't. He said he was watching me, do you know how many times I used to do that to other blokes trying to find the courage to go over there."

"All night, he hasn't taken his eyes off you since we came in. Merlin, you could have any guy you want but so far we've found a few frogs. My mother always said frogs lead to true love so you better not kiss any." Arthur replied.

"True love you say?"

"Please like I would question my mother, she's got crazy eyes." Arthur laughed. "Really, you should see what she does to my dad when she's mad at him."

"Arthur may I?"

"May you what?" Arthur asked.

"Kiss you. All the blokes you have chased off tonight this might be the only one I get."

"Sure I'm not a frog?" Arthur joked.

"You might be and get to turn into my handsome Prince."

Arthur laughed. "Sure why not. I'm comfortable with my sexuality."

"Why say that?"

"What did I say?" Arthur asked.

"You said I could kiss you but then you said you are comfortable with your sexuality. You know what, just forget it, go and find some 'chick' to take home with you." Merlin got off Arthur's lap and headed into the crowd on the dance floor.

"What the fuck did I say? Oh mother's right I'm like my father." Arthur shook his head and walked after Merlin.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter four up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_**

**_Here I go with another Merlin :D_**

**_This will have seven chapters a chapter a day. I want to thank Forevercullen for her help with this :D x_**

**_Summary: Hard working Arthur Pendragon takes a few well deserved days off work and decides to go to the new theme park that has opened, determined to have a great and relaxing time. That is until he meets Merlin. AU_**

**_Warning: Malexmale. AU. Ygraine alive, Nice Uther._**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D_**

* * *

"Want to dance?"

Merlin turned to see a man his age stood there. "What's your name?" he smirked.

"Percival."

"Merlin. And yes, alright." he said, chuckling as he moved his arms up to go around the tall man's neck who in turn wrapped his strong arms around Merlin.

Arthur had just gotten through the crowd of people that didn't seem to understand the meaning of 'excuse me please' when he noticed Merlin on the dance floor.

"Come here a lot do you Percival?"

"Not very often, I only come when I can manage it, don't come as often as I would like to. What about you?" he laughed.

"Once or twice a month."

Arthur sighed as he watched Merlin and the mystery man dance before he turned away not sure why it hurt so much to see Merlin with someone else.

"Let me guess." a voice whispered in Arthur's ear. "You don't like seeing Merlin in the arms of another man and you are wondering why you don't because you are straight?"

"What do you want?" Arthur sighed.

"I want who Merlin is dancing with." Gwaine said. "Fuck I could just ride him all night. You know Arthur the sooner you admit gay or even bisexual the better it will be for everyone else."

"I'm not gay; after all I look at your ugly mug all the time and nothing." Arthur smirked.

"You know Arthur I know some couples where believe it or believe it not even though they are with a bloke they still say they are not gay, as they like and fancy no other bloke except for the one they are with. I think you might be one of them. You are not gay as you don't fancy other blokes but you find yourself wanting Merlin, so you are gay for him and him only."

"This has never happened before." Arthur sighed.

"Yes well, you never met Merlin before now have you? I bet you that if you walked up to Merlin right now and kissed him on the lips he will kiss you back."

"You think? He seems pretty happy with that guy." Arthur said.

"I am willing to bet that it is all a show."

"I don't take bets from you anymore Gwaine."

"Not a proper bet Arthur. Just go over there and kiss him and I guarantee you that when you drop Merlin off at home tonight you won't be leaving."

"Seems your plan to get your man is working Merlin. Gwaine is talking to Arthur now." Percival said. "Want me to move down and kiss you? See what he does?"

"Okay."

Arthur watched as the guy started to lower his head, before he could think his legs were moving him towards them, Arthur tapped on the guys shoulder and when he looked Arthur punched him.

"Hands off my Merlin." Arthur growled.

"Arthur!" Merlin said. "Are you crazy? What did you do that for?" Merlin moved over to Percival who was holding his nose. "Is it bleeding? Are you okay?"

"No it isn't and I'm fine."

Merlin nodded and turned to Arthur. "Well?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "He was going to kiss you."

"I know that. I couldn't get one from the blokes who wanted me; you don't want your lips near me so I have said yes to the man who has asked for one."

"I never said that. I was all for giving you a kiss." Arthur yelled.

"Don't you yell at me. You said yes and then opened your mouth saying you were comfortable with your sexuality. Idiot!"

"Yes well I get that from my father." Arthur snapped.

"Your father is a very nice man; don't blame him for your big mouth."

Gwaine walked over to Percival and looked at his lip. "Allow me to kiss and make it better?"

Percival smiled. "Best offer I have had all night." he answered and walked off the dance floor with Gwaine.

"I can too; my father has a way of putting his foot in it with my mother." Arthur replied.

"Doesn't mean that because you have seen your father do it you have to as well." Merlin answered as he walked off the dance floor and out of the club.

"Great, just great. Forget it." Arthur muttered to himself as he followed Merlin out of the club.

"Are you going to be a gentleman and drive me home then?" A voice came from behind Arthur who turned and saw Merlin leaning against the wall, his arms folded and his legs crossed at the ankle.

"Of course, that's what friends do." Arthur said unlocking the car and opening the door. "You getting in?"

Merlin smiled and climbed in and fastened his seatbelt. "Thank you."

Arthur just nodded and started the car.

* * *

Ten minutes later when they pulled up Merlin got out of the car. "Are you going to walk 'your' Merlin to the door?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

"I don't know, are you 'my' Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"It is what I have wanted to be since I saw you last Saturday. But you said you were straight."

"Turns out I can still be straight yet want you."

"You are only gay for me? You are not interested in any other blokes, just me."

"Yep, just you. I was going to kiss you earlier but you walked off." Arthur informed him. "I followed you and was going to kiss you but that never happened."

"Ah yes. Percival told me you were talking to Gwaine, it was nice of him, and my friends in the club to help me tonight."

"You set me up?" Arthur said.

"Not set you up, more like me wanting to see if I was right about you being in denial. And I was."

"You didn't have to put on a good show." Arthur sighed. "It's getting late; I have a seven o'clock meeting in the morning."

"So I don't get a good night kiss?"

"Maybe next time. Good night Merlin."

Merlin sighed. "I'm sorry Arthur." he said, not worrying that Arthur saw the lone tear make its way down Merlin's cheek before he walked towards his house.

Arthur sighed and slammed his hand against the wheel before getting out. "I don't like games." Arthur called out as Merlin walked towards his house.

"I wasn't playing a game Arthur. I was merely seeing if you were in denial or not because if you were all you would do is hurt me the more you denied it."

"Merlin tonight was a set-up, a game. I know well what a game looks like I've had them all played on me. Why couldn't you have waited till I knew myself? Yes I wanted you and I can't stop thinking about you because you could have asked me. Games are my deal breaker." Arthur said as he walked closer to Merlin.

"Asked you? Arthur I kept flirting with you and asking you at the theme park and look how that turned out, you tried to ban me from the place."

"Yes well you can't blame me, you were coming on a little strong and I didn't know you or myself that well. It's what happens when you get out of the game." Arthur said standing in front of Merlin.

"I am twenty seven years old. Too old for games, especially since the last one I played backfired on me." Merlin sighed. "Thank you for the ride home Arthur."

Arthur reached out and grabbed Merlin's wrist. "Merlin... I don't care if tonight was a game, maybe I should seeing as that's how my last relationship was but I don't."

"I have said sorry Arthur what more can I say?"

"Say you'll go out with me, no friends popping up to fake hit on you, no games. Just us." Arthur said.

Merlin smiled. "Yes Arthur. I will."

Arthur smiled. "May I?"

"May you what?"

"Kiss you?" Arthur whispered his lips almost touching Merlin's.

Merlin smiled. "You may." he whispered, joining lips with the blond, humming when Arthur brought him closer and deepened the kiss before pulling away and kissing across Merlin's jaw and down his neck.

"So? Is kissing a bloke as bad as you thought?" Merlin mumbled.

"Fuck no." Arthur nipped the brunet's neck. "Why did I say no to this the day I met you?" the blond wondered aloud.

"You don't really have a meeting at seven o'clock in the morning do you?" Merlin panted, throwing his head back, giving Arthur more of his neck.

"More like eight in the morning. But it's just my father." Arthur said in between kissing.

"Stay with me tonight?"

"That is the plan."

Merlin smiled and pulled Arthur over to his front door where he unlocked it and dragged the blond inside, shutting the door behind them both.

* * *

The next morning Merlin woke up to kisses on his earlobe, down his jaw and to his neck. "Morning." he said.

"Morning."

"What time is it?"

"Nearly eight."

"You'll be late for your meeting." Merlin answered, wrapping his arms around Arthur, holding him closer.

"Meeting is only with father. Can I use your shower?"

"Of course you can."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin on the lips. "Thank you." he said and got out of bed, flashing Merlin his arse as he moved towards the door.

"Arthur?" Merlin called from the bed.

Arthur turned. "Yeah?"

Merlin smiled and let his eyes drop to Arthur's half hard cock. "Nothing." he answered with a small smile on his face. "You can go now."

Arthur laughed and shook his head.

* * *

A few minutes after Arthur left his phone rang. Merlin reached over and took the blonds phone from the pocket of his trousers and saw who was calling. It was Uther. Merlin cleared his throat and answered it. "Hello?"

_"Merlin?"_

"Yes Uther it is me. Arthur is in the shower at the minute. I am guessing you were ringing to see where he is?"

_"Yes. He was to be in a meeting with me this morning at eight. Nothing important, just going over things. Um... did he stay over at yours last night then after you both went out for a drink?"_

"Yes. It's my fault Uther sorry. We left the club late so he just slept over on the sofa. I will tell him as soon as he finishes in the shower."

_"Thank you Merlin."_

"That's okay. I wanted to talk to you anyway. It's about Arthur's office."

_"What about it?"_

"Well..."

* * *

Ten minutes later Merlin had just put the phone down with a smile on his face and kicked the covers off him and stretched.

"Oh that's not fair." Arthur said when he walked in and saw Merlin on the bed naked and stretched out.

"What isn't?"

"You stretching like that, showing me all of you. It's not fair I have to get back home and changed before getting to work, father will wonder where I am."

"He rang, told him you stayed over here and you were just in the shower. And don't worry. I told him that you slept on sofa as you nearly dead on your feet when you dropped me off."

Arthur smiled and let his towel drop as he moved over to the bed and knelt on it, crawling up Merlin. "Quite the opposite."

"You want to go again before you go to work?" Merlin asked, taking Arthur's cock in his hand.

"Oh yeah. I would like to know what you have done to me Merlin. Saturday I couldn't stand you, Sunday I hated you, yesterday we had our first meeting to try and get along and within twelve hours of that meeting I am fucking you into the mattress."

"And the floor."

Arthur laughed. "Yes well that was your fault; you rolled us both too far."

Merlin laughed. "I am still alright from last night." he whispered into the blond's ear as he kissed the lobe.

"It will get me through the morning."

"Morning? I am at work all day Arthur. I can't come to your office and ride you in your chair."

"I will just have to see if I can come to you then and have you ride me in your own chair." he laughed, moving down and capturing Merlin's lips.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter five tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_**

**_Here I go with another Merlin :D_**

**_This will have seven chapters a chapter a day. I want to thank Forevercullen for her help with this :D x_**

**_Summary: Hard working Arthur Pendragon takes a few well deserved days off work and decides to go to the new theme park that has opened, determined to have a great and relaxing time. That is until he meets Merlin. AU_**

**_Warning: Malexmale. AU. Ygraine alive, Nice Uther._**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D_**

* * *

One hour and thirty minutes later Arthur walked into his office and saw it almost empty, his chair and desk gone, his sofa. "Father I know I was late for a meeting but there is no need to sack me."

"Sack you? Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well you are clearing out my office."

"Didn't Merlin tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Well when he answered your phone this morning when you were in the shower he was saying how he thinks you should get a new office as you are taking on more responsibility now what with managing his theme park. Said you deserved a new office. And I agree."

"Really?"

"Yes. He was quite insistent that you have all new furniture though and I am happy to give it, can't imagine why he insisted on new furniture though. Anyway son your new office is two floors up, four doors down from mine."

"Thank you father."

"You are welcome son. It is Merlin you should thank really though." he said before walking away.

"Oh don't you worry. I will." he said as he took his phone out of his pocket and started to dial Merlin's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Merlin you won't believe what happened when I walked into my office."

_"What?"_

"It's gone. I am moving office, having an even bigger one just further down from father's."

_"Really? That's great."_

"Yeah, said I should be thanking you not him. Couldn't get why you insisted on me having all new furniture as well."

_"Well fresh start fresh surroundings."_

"More like out with the old, meaning the furniture I had sex on with women and in with the new meaning the furniture I can christen with you."

_"Is that what you think?"_

Arthur couldn't help the smile that came to his face. "Yes and what you thought obviously. I see your point though."

_"You do?"_

"Yes. How can we both christen something together with sex if I have already done it with someone else? No more though Merlin."

_"No more what?"_

"I don't want anyone else. I am twenty nine years old, have a great well paid job, it is about time I settled down and I have found the one I want to settle with."

_"Arthur."_

"I finish work about four Merlin; want to come over to mine?"

_"I can't."_

"Oh... Okay, you don't have to if you don't want to."

_"Arthur I can't as I don't know where you live."_

"Oh I see." Arthur said, laughing when he heard Merlin laugh. "I will text you my address."

_"Then I shall see you just after four. Bye Arthur."_

"Bye Merlin."

* * *

Merlin had stepped out of his office and looked around the theme park. It was busy for a Monday. He had just come out of a meeting and needed to get out of there.

"Think about what I said Merlin. It will be better."

Merlin turned to see the man he had just had a meeting with. "So you say George but it is my theme park so it is my choice."

"It is the wrong one then." George said as he left.

"Wanker." Merlin mumbled as he watched George walk away.

He walked around the theme park for a while and stopped when he heard a little girl. "Please mum?"

"I'm sorry darling but I only have enough for you and your brothers to go on one more ride."

Merlin looked at the little girl's sad face and made his way over. "Hello what's your name?" he asked.

"Abigail Stevens."

"My name is Merlin Emrys."

"This is your theme park?" Abigail asked.

"It is. I came to challenge you to a game."

"What if you win?" she asked.

"I challenge you to three more games."

"And if I win?"

"I will give you, your mum and your brothers here free passes for the day which includes all the rides and drink and food."

Abigail gasped and looked at her mum. "Can I mum please?"

"If you want to."

Twenty minutes later Merlin handed over the free passes to the little girls mum. "Thank you very much."

"You are more than welcome. Enjoy your day."

* * *

Merlin got out of his car and entered the building he parked outside of and got in the lift and pressed the button. He got out of the lift a minute later and stopped when he heard two women talking, one of them mentioning Arthur.

"I know I couldn't believe it. They said Arthur was getting a new office and all new things and a new secretary and I got the job!"

"Oh Gwen I am so jealous, I heard Arthur doesn't have a secretary long before he shags them." a woman said.

"I heard that too. Oh I can't wait either; I have watched him from afar for so long."

"Wear low cut tops Gwen; bend over a lot showing your chest, he will soon have you."

Merlin stormed into the room and over to Arthur's office door.

"Excuse me?"

Merlin turned. "Yes?"

"Mr Pendragon is busy; if you want to see him you will need to make an appointment."

"Who are you?"

"Gwen. I am Mr Pendragon's secretary."

"That's all you'll be." Merlin mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said he will see me." Merlin said aloud and walked into the office, shutting the door behind him with a slam.

Arthur who was sat at his desk with his head down looked up at the slamming of the door. "Merlin are you alright?"

"No I am not, I just had a meeting with a wanker, thought I would come and see my boyfriend to cheer myself up and what do I hear? Your secretary talking and giggling about how she has watched you from afar and her friend telling her to wear low cut tops to get your attention because rumour has it you always shag your secretary."

Arthur got up and walked around his desk and was about to say something when Gwen walked in. "Sorry sir he just walked in, I told him you were busy and that he had to make an appointment."

"That's quite alright Guinevere." Arthur said as he walked over to Merlin. "My boyfriend doesn't need to make an appointment to see me." he said, his arm going around the brunets waist, drawing him closer to kiss him on the cheek.

"Very well sir." Gwen mumbled head down as she quickly left the office.

"Have you told your parents you are sleeping with a bloke?"

"No. I know it will be all over the place by dinner but I don't care." he said, drawing Merlin into a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Gwen's friend asked her when Gwen shut the office door again.

"He's gay Sylvia."

Sylvia started laughing. "Arthur Pendragon gay? If Arthur is gay then I have a cock between my legs and not a vagina."

"Sylvia!"

"What? It's true Gwen." she walked up to the door and quietly opened it and both woman saw the two men kissing before she quietly shut the door. Gwen stood and looked her friend up and down. "You ought to go to a doctor and get that 'cock' seen to."

Sylvia shook her head. "I bet it is a phase. You do as I say and you will soon turn him back to us women."

* * *

Merlin pulled away from Arthur when breath was needed and sat down, waiting for Arthur to sit opposite him.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Arthur asked as he sat down and took Merlin's hand in his.

"George came to see me."

"Who?"

"He is a so called advisor, he is supposed to advise me on things and give his opinion should I ask for it but he turned up this morning telling me he was thinking and it was about time I made a lot of changes."

"What kind of changes?" Arthur wondered.

"Like prices going up. New rides, no more challenging and giving out free day passes, apparently if they can't afford it then they shouldn't come."

"Bastard!" Arthur yelled standing up. "The one thing that sets your parks above the rest is that you're different, you don't care about the money. People, families they come to theme parks for a good time but always have to leave because they can't stay anymore. But you, Merlin you care for the people. For families that are in a bad stop."

"That's not all. He says price should go up, should get new rides in, only a certain age and above should be allowed in and a certain amount of people in one group. Apparently it is those in groups you have to watch for."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

Merlin sighed. "How you get gangs that cause trouble, well he thinks a group of four or more shouldn't be allowed, unless it is a family. He said if I don't make these changes I will be making a big mistake. Arthur I have seen the profits and what I make and how much it makes I know what I can afford."

"I know sweetheart, but do you know what he meant by 'big mistake'?"

"Yes. Meaning I will lose money if I continue how I am doing." Just then Merlin's phone rang. "Hello? I am not changing my mind George, my park is fine the way it is. What? You can't do that!" Merlin stood up.

"Merlin?" Arthur said. "Merlin what's happening?"

Merlin sighed. "Hang on." he moved the phone away from his ear. "Arthur do you have any meetings tomorrow?"

"Gwen cancel my meetings for the rest of the day and tomorrow." Arthur said through the intercom.

"Yes sir." came Gwen's voice.

"My lawyer is free from now on. Name when and where." Merlin said into the phone. Thirty seconds later Merlin came off the phone and dropped into his seat. "Well in two hours Arthur I will get to see just how good a lawyer you are. George wants to try and take the park off me under the act of saving it from liquidation. Arthur there is nothing wrong with my park!"

"I know sweetheart, does George have a last name?" Arthur asked grabbing a note pad.

"It's Whiston."

"Is that his only name? I just want to cover my basics." Arthur asked.

"Yes. It's the only name I know him by but he has proof stating who he is on his passport he showed when he had to give proof of who he was when he got the job."

"You got a picture by any chance?" Arthur wondered.

"Afraid not... sorry."

"Don't worry sweetheart, stay here I've got some research to do." Arthur said and headed for the door.

Before Arthur could leave Gwen came in his office, her top opened by a couple of more buttons showing a little more cleavage with a pad and pen in her hands. "I have rearranged all your appointments sir to next week for you, a couple weren't happy they were cancelled but I soon sorted it all out for you." she said.

Behind Arthur Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Gwen, now can you button up this is a family run company." Arthur said walking past her and out of his office.

"You won't get him. Now he is mine I am not letting go. I know your friend put you up to this. If I am honest you look a little uncomfortable showing off too much, tell your friend I said 'nice try but it won't work'."

Gwen said nothing and quickly left the office leaving Merlin to sit down, wondering where Arthur had gone.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter six is up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_**

**_Here I go with another Merlin :D_**

**_This will have seven chapters a chapter a day. I want to thank Forevercullen for her help with this :D x_**

**_Summary: Hard working Arthur Pendragon takes a few well deserved days off work and decides to go to the new theme park that has opened, determined to have a great and relaxing time. That is until he meets Merlin. AU_**

**_Warning: Malexmale. AU. Ygraine alive, Nice Uther._**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D_**

* * *

Just under two hours later Arthur walked back into his office with George and his lawyer. "Arthur?" Merlin asked, standing up. "George said to meet at the theme park."

"True, but I was just coming up to get you when I was called by the lady at the front desk informing me that a Mr Whiston and his lawyer were here to see me." Arthur informed Merlin. "Gentlemen please take a seat and we can begin."

"Okay..." Merlin said, sitting back down.

"So Mr Whiston, what grounds do you have for wanting to take the theme park from my client?" Arthur asked.

"What grounds? Surely you as his lawyer have been to the park, have you seen the prices? it isn't making much money how it is and then there are these free day passes he keeps giving out, rides that aren't exactly new, the theme park needs new changes, if this carries on the park can go into liquidation and his father's parks could follow."

"Really? Because as his lawyer I have seen his accounts and his monthly intake. Mr Emrys is no where near where he would need to worry about liquidation. A theme park is about fun not money Mr Whiston." Arthur replied. "But say we indulge this idea for a moment, what would you do to the theme park?"

"New rides, up prices, don't give out these stupid free passes, the park needs to change for the better I have ran theme parks before, this is Merlin's first."

"Yeah yes. And what happened to these other theme parks?" Arthur wondered.

"I saved them from liquidation and they went on to be better so I sold them after saving them and moved on." George answered.

"Really? Because I have information here that states that all theme parks you took over went bankrupt in the first two months, 'Wonderland' for example was the hot new thing in France but then you became manager and in the space of two months the theme park went into liquidation and became bankrupt. It's the same story I have for every single one of the theme parks that you worked for." Arthur said handing George's lawyer a copy of his files. "It seems to me that this is nothing more than a con. One played one too many times."

George's lawyer looked through the documents and stood up. "You should inform me of everything George. Clearly you haven't. I agree with Mr Pendragon on this. I am not going to help you and support you when clearly you don't have a leg to stand on." George's lawyer looked at Arthur who nodded, he knew what was coming.

"Excuse me please." he said and left the office.

"Mr Whiston can I ask you something?" Arthur said leaning back in his chair.

"What?" he snapped.

"I just wanted to know why? How did you choose Mr Emrys' theme park?"

"Seriously? You said you have seen the accounts. He is raking the money in even with all the free passes he gives away."

"Yes that is true, but forgive me for saying so Mr Emrys' but your MO is high class theme parks, one that already charge a foot and half just to get it. Mr Emrys here makes sure that if you come with £60 in your pocket that you go home with more than half of that." Arthur replied.

Just then a loud knock sounded on the door "Arthur Pendragon?"

"Come in." Arthur called out.

The door opened and the police walked in. "We are here to arrest George Whiston."

George stood up. "That's not me."

"Maybe we have you mixed up with Mark Johnson or Stephen Smith or Matt Grey or Luke Green? Care to pick one?" the officer said.

George went to run only to be caught by the officer's colleague "Not so fast. George Whiston you're under arrest for.." he said as he led George from the office.

The remaining officer nodded to Arthur. "Mr Pendragon." he said and left.

As soon as they were alone Merlin threw himself on Arthur who catched him. "Merlin?"

"You saved my park. Thank you." he said, kissing Arthur's neck, his arms and legs wrapped firmly around the blond.

"I hardly saved it Merlin. I just stopped that wanker from doing what he has done countless times before."

"You did. I know I would have listened to him eventually. I want to make it up to you. To thank you."

"Well all my meetings for the rest of the day have been cancelled. I am all yours."

"Well how about we start with sex in your chair, is it one that swivels?"

"It is." Arthur laughed.

"Then let's spin whilst I ride you."

"What if Gwen comes in?"

"Lock your door then." Merlin said as he let go of Arthur and slowly walked over to the desk, stripping as he went. "Lock the door then Pendragon. After riding you I want to ride with you on a few rides."

Arthur smiled and locked his door and started to loosen his tie as he made his way over to his lover.

* * *

The next morning Ygraine walked into her husband's office. "Morning love." Uther said when he saw his wife walk in. "How are you?" he asked. When he got no reply he looked at his wife carefully. "What's wrong love?"

"I have just been to the fifth floor to get these documents and have been talking to some people. Some other secretaries. They have been talking."

"Love you know that secretaries gossip... over half of it is lies."

"And the other half is the truth. I want to find out if what they are talking about this morning is true."

"And what are they talking about?"

"Our son."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Ygraine said, sitting down opposite her husband. "They are saying he is with someone, been with them only for a few days as they only met over a week ago. Had sex in his office yesterday."

"He did what? I was in the office yesterday. I mean we haven't even..." Uther looked up at his wife. "Want to do it in my office?"

"Uther! Our son is gay and all you think of is doing it in your office."

"Hey, I was just asking woman. So Arthur's gay huh?" Uther chuckled. "So was that's a no to the sex then?"

Ygraine chewed her bottom lip. "I want to find out from Arthur himself." Ygraine stood up. "And it is a no to sex. My son is gay and me his own mother has to find out from gossipers!" she said and stormed from the office, her husband following.

"Ygraine, I'm sure Arthur will tell us in time."

"In time! I want to know now."

Ygraine stormed past Gwen who was just standing from her desk. "Mr Pen-"

"He will see his own mother. Sit!" Ygraine, said, storming to Arthur's office.

Arthur who was sat in his chair, his back to his desk, looking out of the window whilst talking and laughing on the phone had no idea he had company. "I know sweetheart, yesterday was fun, we need to do it again and soon. I only left you one hour ago and already I want you again. I don't- hey!" he said as his phone was pulled from him.

"State your name?" Ygraine said.

_"Merlin Emrys."_

"Thank you." she said and shut the mobile off. "My son finally realises he is gay and I have to find out from women who like to gossip rather than work!"

"And that you had sex in your office, I wish we could be having sex in my office right about now." Uther complained.

"Dad please."

"What? It's true."

"Whether it is or not I don't want to hear about it. I am sorry I didn't tell you mum, when Gwen saw me and Merlin kissing."

"I told you to get to know him but didn't imagine you would take it that far."

"I didn't even see it coming, we went to go to a club he said he would help me find women, said when guys flirt with me to say no thank you and shove them in his direction."

"What happened dear?" Ygraine asked sitting down.

"Men kept coming to me when Merlin wasn't there asking about Merlin and I found myself telling lies so they wouldn't want him because I didn't want him to go out with any of them, he was dancing with one bloke on the dance floor, he was twice my size and I punched him, just because he was about to kiss Merlin. I told the bloke Merlin was mine."

"And he has been since?" Ygraine asked.

"Yes."

"Well now that's all cleaned up, Ygraine my office now." Uther said walking away.

"Not yet dear. Arthur you must bring Merlin around for dinner and apologise for my behaviour over the phone to him. I must apologise to Gwen as well. She was only doing her job."

"She has been flashing her cleavage trying to turn me to wanting women again. Merlin wasn't happy but I want no one but Merlin, I have made him see that."

"Ygraine love..."

"Wait a moment Uther. I am waiting for an answer from my son."

"I will talk to Merlin see when he is free."

Ygraine stood up with a smile on her face. "Great. Dinner will be ready at six. See you both then if I don't see you before."

"Finally." Uther said as his wife walked closer to him. "Uther dear what time is it?"

"Thirty minutes past nine why?"

"You have a meeting in ten minutes."

Arthur laughed at the look on his father's face as he followed Ygraine from the room. "You knew this. We could have had sex in my office before the meeting and you could have confronted our son whilst I was in the meeting."

"Yes I could have, but I chose to do it this way instead. Better luck next time dear." she said, smiling as she gave Uther a small kiss on the lips.

* * *

_"Arthur who was that?"_

"My mum. She found out about me being gay, I didn't know she came into the office until she took the phone from me wanting to know who I was talking to." Arthur said after ringing Merlin back.

_"Sorry."_

"Don't apologise. She says sorry for being so sharp, demanding your name like that and expects us for dinner at six tonight."

_"Pick me up at five Arthur. I will need someone to scrub my back before I get ready."_

"Shower together? Merlin I will be there at four."

Merlin laughed._ "Thought you would be. See you soon Arthur."_

"Bye Merlin."

* * *

That evening Arthur walked into his parents home, Merlin by his side, hand in hand. "Don't look so nervous Merlin."

"I can't help it Arthur. I know your father but not your mother."

"She told me to apologise for her over the phone and blamed me for not telling her."

When Merlin merely smiled Arthur drew him into his arms and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. "You'll be fine Merlin." Arthur whispered into the brunet's ear.

"Of course he will. I don't bite." she walked over to them both with her arms open. "You must be Merlin."

"I must be." Merlin smiled, looking at Arthur over Ygraine's shoulder who just pulled him into a hug.

"I hope Arthur told you how sorry I was." she said as she pulled back. "I always had an inkling about Arthur, a mother knows these things."

"Oh I know. When I told my mum I was gay all she said was that it was about time I told her."

"Well I had to find it out from women at work who like to gossip more than work. I go straight to my sons office and hear him on the phone to you. I just had to know who you were, being you are my sons-"

"First male lover." Merlin finished. "I know. When I first saw Arthur at my dad's theme park I knew I wanted him as soon as I saw him."

"Aw. Uther was like that with me, weren't you dear."

"I was? I mean, yes. I was."

"Nice save." Ygraine said, smiling at her husband as she led Merlin into the dining room, leaving Uther and his son to follow.

"How old are you Merlin?" Ygraine asked when they all started to eat.

"Twenty seven."

"And have your own theme park."

"I know. I just love it. As often as I can I get out of the office and challenge people to games."

"Yes Arthur said something about that."

"Well I see families hardly being able to afford to let their children go on plenty of ride so every now and then I challenge a child to a game saying if they win they get free passes all day and lose on purpose. It's how I first met Arthur. I challenged him saying if I won I want a kiss."

"And what did Arthur say?" Ygraine asked.

"He wasn't impressed, he kept coming back to the park though and I kept going over to him, flirting, but he said it borders sexual harassment and wanted to get me banned from my own dad's theme park."

Ygraine and Uther started laughing with Merlin whilst Arthur dropped his head. "Do you have to tell everyone that Merlin?"

Merlin smiled and leaned over and kissed Arthur's cheek. "Yes, because I love the colour you turn when I do tell it."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter seven which is the last chapter will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_**

**_Here I go with another Merlin :D_**

**_This will have seven chapters a chapter a day. I want to thank Forevercullen for her help with this :D x_**

**_Summary: Hard working Arthur Pendragon takes a few well deserved days off work and decides to go to the new theme park that has opened, determined to have a great and relaxing time. That is until he meets Merlin. AU_**

**_Warning: Malexmale. AU. Ygraine alive, Nice Uther._**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D_**

* * *

"Remind me again why I was so nervous about meeting your mum again?" Merlin asked Arthur as he climbed into bed beside the blond.

"I have no idea. You seem to get on really well."

"That we do."

"See Merlin, meeting your boyfriend's mother isn't bad is it."

"I am glad you said that Arthur because next week you will be meeting mine."

"What?"

"Yes. And father is yet to tell her that you tried to ban me from his theme park."

"Merlin I don't want to go." Arthur moaned as he pulled Merlin closer to him and started kissing his shoulder.

"I met your mum for you. Are you saying you won't do the same for me?"

Arthur looked up and saw blue eyes staring back at him. "I do Merlin but your mum will be mad at me when she finds out I tried to get you banned."

"And most likely mad at me for how I treated you when I first met you. I know dad told me off. Dad will explain all and mum knows what I am like, she will find it funny... I hope, like I said I have already been told off by dad." Merlin said as he pushed Arthur on to his back and rested his head on the blonds bare chest, his fingers idly stroking the taut stomach. "Please Arthur?"

"Okay Merlin. I will meet her." he answered, placing a kiss on the brunets head, smiling when he felt Merlin's lips on his chest near his nipple. "Night Merlin."

Merlin hummed and moved his hand down to hold Arthur's clothed cock and squeezed. "Night Arthur." Merlin smirked but jumped when seconds later he found himself on his back staring up at Arthur.

"You just had to do it didn't you Merlin."

"Oh yes."

Arthur laughed and lowered his head to capture Merlin's lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

It was the following week when a smiling Merlin and a nervous Arthur were stood outside Merlin's parent's home. "Leave it alone." Merlin said as he slapped Arthur's hand away from his collar which he kept on tugging.

"Sorry Merlin I am nervous."

"I told you there is nothing to be nervous about. Mum will find it funny." Merlin leaned over and kissed Arthur on the cheek just as the door opened.

"There's my baby." Hunith said as she pulled Merlin into her arms and kissed his cheek. "Have you been eating properly and not just the fast food at the theme park?"

"Hunith dear, let our son go." Balinor chuckled.

"Oh shh you fool. Have you baby? I know how you get." Hunith asked.

Merlin smiled. "Yes mum I have been eating properly." Merlin reached over and linked his arm with Arthur's. "Mum this is Arthur."

Hunith looked Arthur up and down before smiling. "So you're the guy that tried to ban my baby from his father's theme park."

"I didn't know that at the time. In my defence Merlin came on a bit strong I am not used to that."

"Merlin said you were a lawyer? Do you win anything? Your defence is very weak; you need to work on that if you ever hope to win anything." Hunith patted Arthur's cheek before taking Merlin's arm and leading him into the house.

"Win anything?" Arthur asked as he followed Merlin inside. "I win plenty of cases."

"Of course you do dear." Hunith smiled. "I'm sure it can't be that hard to win and baby court."

"Baby? What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"Dear I only meant that you win the small cases." Hunith smiled. "Now who wants a drink?"

"A beer please love." Balinor said smirking.

"Mum Arthur wins big cases. If it wasn't for him I could have lost my theme park."

"What?" Balinor asked.

"Oh baby what happened?" Hunith placed her hand on Merlin's arm.

"It was that George." Merlin said as he sat down, smiling and thanking Arthur who hold the chair out for him. Once they were all seated Merlin explained what had happened. "It is only thanks to Arthur that I still have it."

"Really? Baby what happened?" Hunith asked placing her hand over Merlin's.

"Like I said, he tried to take it from me, says he knew what was better for the park and that if I continued with the prices and giving away free day passes I would soon go bankrupt it was on those grounds he decided to fight against me."

"Wanker. Oh baby." Hunith smiled.

"Thank you Arthur." Balinor nodded.

"No need to thank me. I was happy to do it." he said, reaching for Merlin's hand and taking it in his.

"Aw, young love. Remember when we were like that dear?" Hunith asked.

"We're still young love." Balinor chuckled.

"Mrs Emrys I am sorry about what I tried to do with Merlin."

"I know dear. My son does tell me everything and if not Merlin then Balinor. He even told me what you did Merlin. You should have left Arthur alone and let him come to you." Hunith smiled.

"I can't keep anything from her even if I want to. Damn woman knows how to get me." Balinor laughed.

"Sorry mum." Merlin said before smiling at Arthur. "See I told you there was nothing to worry about." Merlin looked from his boyfriend to his mum. "He was so nervous about tonight. Thought you would yell at him for what he tried to do."

Hunith laughed. "Aw bless you sweetheart."

Balinor chuckled.

Arthur went a bit red and dropped his head and quietly began to eat once more.

"Oh isn't he so cute Balinor." Hunith giggled.

"Mum please you are embarrassing him. He isn't used to you yet."

Hunith just laughed while Balinor leaned over and kissed his wife.

* * *

Later that night Merlin unlocked his front door and opened it, turning to face Arthur. "See. All those nerves for nothing."

"Well how your mum was when she first met me I thought she hated me."

Merlin laughed. "She was just winding you up. She knew you would be nervous."

Arthur shook his head and moved forwards and kissed Merlin on the lips that quickly turned passionate, only pulling away when air was needed. "Good night Merlin."

"You are not coming in to stay the night?"

"I would love to Merlin but since we first had sex we haven't spent a night apart. I have either slept here or you have slept at mine."

"You saying you don't want to sleep with me then?"

"No that's not what I am saying. I am happy with how I am but I don't want you to feel we are moving too fast."

Merlin smiled and moved forwards, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck. "Arthur if I thought it was moving too fast I wouldn't have asked. Do I need to ask again?"

"Fuck no." Arthur answered, lifting Merlin up who wrapped his legs around the blond who walked in and kicked the door shut behind him.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Arthur woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at the clock and saw it was thirty minutes past nine. He turned over and threw his arm across in order to pull his husband of two years closer to him and opened his eyes once more when his arm found nothing. Merlin wasn't in bed; his side of the bed was cold so he must have been up a while.

"Merlin?" he called out, lifting his head up. "Merlin?" he called a little louder. Getting no answer Arthur threw back the covers and shivered a little when the air hit his naked body and stood up and walked from their bedroom and to the bathroom where he relieved himself, he moved to the sink and washed his hands, looking up he saw a note pinned to the mirror.

_'Morning sexy. Happy second anniversary. Believe me I wanted to wait for you to wake up and kiss me senseless just like you do every morning but as today is our second wedding anniversary I have something planned. Please get yourself ready and meet me where we first laid eyes on each other three and a half years ago. I love you. Merlin xx'_

Arthur smiled and turned the shower on, sooner he got to Merlin the better. One hour later Arthur pulled up outside Balinor's theme park, paid at the front and went in, searching for his husband. Arthur went straight to the place where he first laid eyes on his husband to find no one there. After five minutes of waiting a voice whispered in his ear.

"I bet I can score more than you."

Arthur turned to see his husband standing there smiling at him. "Bet you can't. But what would you get if you did win?" Arthur asked, a smile on his face, reciting the words they had said when they first met.

"A kiss."

Arthur moved forwards and wrapped his arms around Merlin. "Oh I think I can do that."

Merlin laughed and kissed his husband. "Happy anniversary Arthur."

"Happy anniversary sweetheart." Arthur replied drawing Merlin into a kiss that quickly turned passionate.

"Keep it clean there are children about."

Arthur and Merlin turned to see Balinor stood there, a smile on his face. "Morning dad."

"Morning son. Happy anniversary to you both. Are you still alright for dinner tonight?"

"We are. Are my parents still coming?" Arthur asked.

"They are. Enjoy your day the both of you." he said before leaving them both to it.

Merlin looked around. "What ride do you want to go on first then?"

"Whatever ride my husband wants to go on we will."

"Ferris wheel."

Arthur smiled and placed a longing kiss on his husband's lips. "Let's go then."

Merlin and Arthur walked over to the ferris wheel hand in hand and stood waiting in the cue, Merlin's back to Arthur's chest, the blonds arms wrapped around his husband. "Do you know the ferris wheel rules?" he whispered in Merlin's ear.

Merlin turned his head. "No. Owning a theme park you think I would." he said, a small smile on his face.

"If it stops at the top you have to kiss."

"Only kiss?"

"Yes, don't want others to see more than they have to."

"Hey Merlin your dad said you and Arthur are spending the day here." Mike, who ran the Ferris wheel, said.

"Let me guess. It costs nothing for a ride."

"You guessed right."

Merlin laughed and got on, not seeing Arthur slip Mike some money asking him to stop them at the top a few times.

After going around once Mike stopped the Ferris wheel and Arthur smiled at his husband. "Rules are rules sweetheart, get over here."

Merlin grinned and put his arm around the blond. "I can hardly move to your lap with this bar across us."

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Arthur said, smiling as he cupped the brunets face and moved in for a kiss.

Merlin pulled away when air was needed. "We are moving again." he panted.

"So we are." Arthur answered before capturing Merlin's lips once more.

"I would ask if you enjoyed the ride but given how swollen your lips are I think it's a safe bet that you have." Mike said, laughing at the state of Merlin and Arthur, hair messy, lips swollen and red.

Arthur laughed and threw his arm over Merlin's shoulder and kissed his temple.

As they walked around the theme park Arthur smiled and pulled Merlin over to the water side of the park.

"Arthur where are we going?" Merlin laughed.

"I believe I still owe you that race." Arthur winked as they stopped outside the changing rooms.

"That you do." Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur's lips before walking into the changing room with Arthur following close behind.

* * *

Once they were both changed into their swimwear Merlin took Arthur's hand and together they walked over to the water slide.

"Last one down has to bottom for a week." Merlin smirked.

"But you already bottom love." Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin.

"We'll see." Merlin chuckled.

When they were told to go Arthur watched Merlin push himself down the slide and smiled.

"Dude you going to go or what?" the lifeguard asked.

"Yeah just waiting." Arthur smiled before pushing himself down the slide and splashing into the water.

When Arthur swam to the side he found Merlin smiling waiting for him.

"I win, but I feel like you let me." Merlin laughed.

Arthur grabbed Merlin and pulled him close. "You know I did baby." and with that said Arthur captured Merlin's lips and kissed him passionately.

"Can you please take that somewhere else there are children around."

Merlin and Arthur pulled apart and look up to see who had spoken and smirked.

"Sure dad, anything for an old timer." Arthur joked.

Uther chuckled before looking over his shoulder.

"Waiting for mum?" Arthur asked.

"She went on one of those rides where they shoot you into the air then back down into water. Woman wants to give me a heart attack." Uther informed them as they got out of the pool.

Merlin laughed as Arthur laughed at his father. "We'll see you tonight at dinner?"

"That you will son." Uther said before walking away.

Merlin walked into the cubicle and started to dry himself and jumped when he felt two arms snake around his middle. "I figured I could help you dry."

Merlin dropped his head back on Arthur's shoulder and reached up with his hand to hold Arthur's head in place. "Liar." he breathed out, moaning when he felt his husband's tongue on his neck.

They both jumped when a bang sounded on the door. "Can you hurry up please there are people out here waiting to change."

Arthur and Merlin quietly laughed before quickly drying and dressing.

* * *

After walking around the theme park Merlin stopped outside a stall. "Win me a soft toy Arthur."

"You want a soft toy?"

"Yes. I play with my favourite hard toy every night."

Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin before paying the man and picking up the bow and arrow. "Hit the target four times mate, you get five goes. Hit all four you get one of the big prizes."

"No problem." Arthur said and aimed before firing. Five minutes later Merlin was looking at all the big toys, wondering which one to pick. "I want that white dragon." he said, pointing at the large soft toy.

The man took it down and handed it to Merlin who kissed Arthur. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. So what are you going to call your toy?"

"Um... how about...Aithusa."

"So, where do you want to eat?"

They spent the rest of the day on different rides and when the theme park closed at six Merlin pulled Arthur aside. "Do you want to have dinner with our parents?"

Arthur looked at his husband. "Well it has been planned."

"I know. But there is a new ride at my theme park. It is finished and has been tried and it officially opens tomorrow."

"A new ride?" You didn't tell me there was a new ride."

"I know. It was because of what we have that made me want to have it."

Arthur smiled and moved to hold the brunet. "What is this ride?"

"A love ride. Want to try it with me?"

Arthur took his phone out of his pocket and rang his dad. "Dad?"

_"What's wrong son?"_

"Me and Merlin are going to have to cancel dinner."

_"Oh? Why is something wrong?"_

"Things can't be any better. I have just had a better offer from Merlin."

Uther laughed at the other end of the line. _"Okay son. See you tomorrow at work."_

Arthur put the phone down and pulled Merlin close. "Get in the car sweetheart I am going on that ride whilst you ride me."

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur and quickly got in the car. "Come on then." he said when Arthur hadn't moved.

* * *

Within thirty minutes Arthur and Merlin had just sat on the ride. "Can you set it so we go around three times?" Merlin asked Alan who was in charge of the ride. Merlin had called him in asking for him to start it up.

"Of course I can. I will get it started and then head off back home. "Enjoy the ride Merlin, Arthur." Alan said as he set the controls up and turned it on, when the ride started to move Alan left them both to it.

As soon as Merlin saw Alan leave he started on Arthur's shirt, straddling his thighs as he joined their lips together, thrusting his hips forwards, showing Arthur how hard he was, moaning when he felt Arthur rip his shirt open and pull it off his shoulders, pushing it down his back and out of his arms, placing it on the floor along with his.

Lips still glued together, they each started on each other's belts. Soon they were both naked and Merlin was panting. "We... don't have any lube."

Arthur smiled and raised two fingers. "Suck." Merlin took the greedily in his mouth and sucked and licked and wet them. "You ready sweetheart?" he asked when he pulled his fingers from the brunet's mouth.

"For you Arthur, always."

Arthur kissed Merlin and slowly pushed one finger inside his husband, smiling when he heard the brunet moan and hold on to him tighter as he started to fuck himself on that finger. "Merlin..."

"More Arthur... please." he panted, his head thrown back.

Arthur pushed in a second finger and attached his lips to the long and pale neck in front of him. His fingers opening in a scissoring motion to stretch the brunet, stretching him before fucking him with his fingers.

"Oh!" Merlin cried out when Arthur found the spot he was looking for.

"Got you."

"You always have had Arthur." Merlin moaned and joined lips once more with the blond.

Arthur pulled his fingers out and lifted Merlin up; he lined his cock up with the brunet's entrance and slowly brought Merlin down. Merlin, once feeling the head of Arthur's cock inside him, slammed down causing Arthur to moan out loud. "Fuck Merlin."

"I thought that was what you were doing?" Merlin answered, a small smile on his face.

Arthur growled and tightened his hold on Merlin's hips, so tight he would no doubt leave bruises, but Merlin didn't seem to care, he wrapped his arms around Arthur and with his head thrown back once more he started to ride Arthur with all he had.

Taking one hand from his husband's hip, Arthur took Merlin's hard cock in his hand and started to pump it, thrusting up as Merlin slammed down.

"Oh fuck... Arthur... fuck I'm close."

"Me too. Come with me sweetheart."

"Yes." Merlin all but hissed as he came, spilling all he had over Arthur's hand and both of their stomachs, Arthur following seconds later filling Merlin up, screaming his name.

Merlin collapsed in Arthur's arms and buried his face in the blond's neck, panting whilst trying to get his breath back. "Happy anniversary Arthur."

"Happy anniversary Merlin. I love you."

"Love you too." Merlin answered, turning in Arthur's arms and attempted, along with his husband, to enjoy the new ride that was now on its second turn around.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**To those who loved Mistaken loyalties its sequel is finished and will be up in a week it not only has Dragoon in it again as Merlin's granddad but now Dolma :D**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
